sims_big_brother100fandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1 (U.S.)
| image = | seasonrun = | numberofhouseguests = 12 | winner = Sam Deddens | runnersup = DeAndre Brown | castphoto= | returnees = Andrew Donovan (BB6) Mel Groves (BB6) Kaneisha Fields (BB7) Nicholas Ajay (BB7) | video= | previousseason = | nextseason = Big Brother 2 (U.S.) | season = 1 | version = United States | host = Julie Chen | prizemoney = $500,000 | numberofdays = 49}} is the 1st season of the broadcast edition of Big Brother (U.S.) and the 1st season overall. Twists * 'Save a HouseGuest -' The viewers would weekly vote to keep one of the houseguests immune for the week. Once a houseguest received safety, they were ineligible to win it again. This lasted for three weeks, with Sierra, Nolan and DeAndre winning immunity. * 'Double Eviction -' On Week 3, a double eviction took place, meaning a whole week of gameplay would happen in less than an hour. * 'Triple Eviction -' On Week 4, a triple eviction took place, meaning a whole week of gameplay would happen in less than an hour. HouseGuests Voting History Have/Have-Not History Game History Week 1 12 HouseGuests entered the Big Brother house. In the first HOH competition, it came down to Andrew and Kat. Andrew promised Kat safety if she dropped, which she did. America voted to give Sierra immunity for the week. Andrew decided to target Kaneisha and Nicki for eviction due to their showmance. He nominated Kaneisha as the target along with Amanda who volunteered as a pawn. At the POV competition, DeAndre, Mel and Nicki played along side Andrew, Amanda and Kaneisha. In the end, Nicki came on top keeping herself and her showmance safe. Kat, Sierra and Nolan formed an alliance called The Oddballs, when Andrew heard about this he decided to go back on his word with Kat and backdoor her. At the POV meeting, Nicki took Kaneisha off the block and Andrew replaced her with Kat. Kat was then evicted by a 7-2 vote, with Sierra and Nolan keeping her safe. Week 2 Following Kat's eviction, Amanda was crowned the Head of Household, going from zero to hero in a matter of minutes. She immediately wanted to target Sierra and Nolan for targeting her, however, America voted Nolan to receive immunity, therefore making him safe. In need of a pawn, Amanda asked Andrew to be a pawn because she was his pawn on his HOH, Andrew agreed with the plan. Amanda nominated Andrew as the pawn and Sierra as the target. At the veto competition, Amanda, Andrew, Sierra, Mel, Sam and Henry competed. Mel ended up winning the POV. Shortly after the POV competition, Henry started a fire resulting in major injuries leading to him walking from the game. At the POV ceremony, Mel decided not to use the power of veto. Nicholas and Sam decided they wanted to flip the votes and keep Sierra after realizing that Andrew was a competition threat. They managed to convince Kaneisha and Nicki to join them and Nolan in voting to keep Sierra. Last minute before the eviction, Nolan felt suspicious of Sierra and decided she needed to go, he quickly convinced Nicki to flip with him, resulting in Sierra being evicted in a 4-3 vote, leaving Sierra, Kaneisha, Sam and Nicholas blindsided. Week 3 Round One Following Sierra's eviction, Nicki won the Head of Household competition. Her targets were Amanda, Andrew and Mel. America decided to grant DeAndre with immunity during the double eviction. Nicki then decided to nominate Nolan and Mel for eviction. Kaneisha, DeAndre and Sam joined Nicki, Nolan and Mel in the veto competition. Nicki won the POV, and decided to keep her nominations in tact. At the eviction, Julie announced it was a double eviction and that DeAndre was safe for the second part as well. In the eviction vote, it tied in a 3-3 vote. Nicki ultimately decided to evict Mel. Round Two Following Mel's eviction, Nicholas won the HOH in the second half of the double eviction. After talking with his alliance of Kaneisha, himself, Nicki and Sam, they decided Amanda was a bigger threat than Andrew and Sam agreed to be a pawn. Sam and Amanda were placed on the block. Nicholas, Amanda, Sam, Nicki, DeAndre, and Kaneisha competed in the veto. Nicki came on top and won her third competition of the week. After Kaneisha heard from Andrew that him, Nolan and DeAndre would keep Kaneisha over Amanda but would evict Sam over Amanda, she volunteered as a pawn to replace Sam. Nicki saved Sam and Kaneisha was the replacement. Amanda was evicted 4-1, with Nolan voting to keep her. Week 4 Round One Following Amanda's eviction, Nicki won her second HOH competition. Her and Kaneisha decided that it was time to split up with Sam and Nicholas. Nicholas then became Nicki's target. She nominated DeAndre and Nolan as pawns. DeAndre, Nicki, Nolan, Kaneisha, Nicholas, and Sam competed in the POV, with Andrew sitting out. DeAndre came out on top, following Nicki's plan he saved himself and Nicholas was named as the replacement. After Kaneisha discovered Sam was planning on voting with the majority she wanted to cast a vote against to Nolan to make people distrust Sam. On eviction night, Julie dropped the bomb that it was triple eviction. In a 4-1 vote, Nicholas was evicted with Kaneisha voting to keep him. Round Two After Nicholas' eviction, Nolan won the HOH in the triple eviction, he quickly decided to nominate Kaneisha, Nicki and Andrew for eviction. Everybody got to compete in the POV. Nolan won the POV and discarded. DeAndre decided he wanted to keep Kaneisha due to their final 2, while Sam wanted to keep Nicki. The vote tied 1-1, while Nolan voted to save Kaneisha, leaving Nicki and Andrew evicted. Week 5 Following Nicki and Andrew's evictions, Sam won his first competition of the season at the HOH competition and decided to target Kaneisha. He placed her and DeAndre on the block. Kaneisha also won her first competition of the season during POV and saved herself. Nolan was named the replacement and was evicted by Kaneisha's sole vote. Week 6 Following, Nolan's eviction, Sam won Part 1 of the final HOH, DeAndre won Part 2 and Sam won the final part, leaving DeAndre and Kaneisha on the block. He quickly decided to evict Kaneisha from the house. Leaving him and DeAndre as the final 2. Finale The Jury Trivia * This is the first ever season of Sims Big Brother. **It was also the first ever season of Sims Big Brother in the USA. * Save a Houseguest was the first ever twist in Big Brother. Category:Seasons Category:USA Seasons